Traditional building materials are designed for building permanent, fixed structures, such as brick and mortar buildings in which insulation may be placed between two-by-fours, bricks are used to cover the exterior of the two-by-fours, and drywall is used to cover the interior surface. In that manner, the bricks act to protect the interior from the elements, which the insulation is utilized to help maintain the temperature of the interior.
In other instances, where portable building structures may be needed, such as for outdoor activities including hunting and fishing, structures used to protect individuals from the elements are often lacking in capability to do just that. For example, sometime hunters use blinds that are simply tents that have been designed or modified for hunting. In other instances, where a blind may be built of wood or fabric and raised off the surface of the ground on a metal support structure, the wood/fabric may improve the wind-breaking capability, but does little in the way of insulating the interior from changing temperatures. In addition, such structures are difficult to install and/or move due, at least in part, to the overall weight and size of the structure. Moreover, such structures can be damaged by wildlife, such as rodents chewing open holes in the structure, which can lead to rotting and worse. And structures made of such conventional materials can be difficult to clean and/or maintain, such as the negative effects of dirt, moisture, oils, other adverse substances, etc., may get absorbed within the structural material itself. This may require complete replacement of the structures when maintenance fails over time.